Looking Beyond the Surface
by Serpentine13
Summary: Hugo Weasley believes he is second best in all things that seem to matter when it comes to his sister. Sometimes what seems to be a small and simple gesture can mean the world to the receiver. Oneshot.


**Looking Beyond the Surface**

 **Round 8: Hugo Weasley Prompts:  
2\. (quote) 'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell  
7\. (word) tinsel  
14\. (restriction) no question marks.**

* * *

Seeing Rose off at the station was harder than Hugo thought it would be. He envied her the opportunity, but felt relief in the knowledge that he too would find a place at Hogwarts in a couple of years. He and Lily had just talked about what houses they'd be in and neither of them really had a preference it seemed, though they both suspected Lily would go to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

He sighed, watching the Hogwarts Express depart. A couple more years of listening to his father drone on about how great Gryffindor was and how disappointed he'd be if Hugo wasn't sorted there. It was all he would ever talk about: his fantastical accomplishments at Hugo's mother and uncle Harry's sides and his high hopes for his "Gryffindor" children. It was as if this expectation, simple as it was, defined Hugo and Rose's lives, their very identities, to him.

He watched his mum and dad say their goodbyes to the others. It seemed that Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur were already leaving as he saw his aunt's tinsel-colored hair moving away through the crowd. Hugo had always been a quiet boy, and it showed in his lack of boisterous farewells and eager chatting.

"Let's go home sweetheart," Hermione coaxed. She guided her son with her from Platform 9¾ with his dad on his other side. She had been forced to reassure a tearful Rose when her husband had, albeit jokingly, threatened to disinherit her if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor House.

Hugo appreciated his mum's less judgemental outlook to his father's, however she too had her own expectations of her children. Rose was able to meet them with an ease that Hugo lacked, her near perfect memory aiding her. Hugo had no such advantage, and while he felt he was adequately smart, his struggles and smaller achievements stuck out like a sore thumb next to his sister's. His mother didn't openly compare them or anything, but her subtle disappointment and less vibrant sense of pride in him was apparent to one who had known her for all of his life. He knew she loved him, but it wasn't easy always being second best.

Once they had passed through the barrier from Platform 9¾, Hugo and his parents made their way to the car they had used to get to the station.

Hermione glanced down at her son, "I know you're eager to start school too dear," she said gently as she stroked his brown, red-tinted hair. "Have some patience and don't forget, we're going to visit your grand uncle and aunt in France on Christmas."

"We'll practice some Quidditch when we get to the Burrow for sure, son," Ron put in. "We'll see if you can put in a few shots past your dad!"

This pulled Hugo from his resentful and jealous thoughts. He enjoyed traveling and he'd never been to France yet, and Quidditch was something he was good at that Rose wasn't interested enough to beat him in. "Maybe mum can watch as you get beaten by your pre-teen son, dad," Hugo taunted with a sly grin. His father's Quidditch skills would predictably become more unreliable with an audience.

Ron looked over at his wife with some confidence, "You know your mother doesn't find Quidditch very interesting, son."

Hermione countered, "Oh, I don't know, I could probably watch a couple of rounds. Perhaps I'll invite some friends over for tea and we can watch the spectacle _together_." Amusement shone in her eyes. She knew what her son was up to.

Ron paled, before giving a little laugh, "Ha! My family's going Slytherin on me!"

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and Hugo was really beginning to feel the loss of his sister, even though he'd see her in a few months for Christmas. Thankfully, Aunt Ginny had brought Lily over so Hugo would be able to take a break from Quidditch and escape his mother's afternoon tutoring sessions.

"Knight to D4."

Hugo's knight leaped to the space and proceeded to bludgeon Lily's stray pawn into unconsciousness. The two were playing wizard's chess in his room. Hugo preferred strategy games to watching the telly any day.

Lily pouted, "You and Rose never go easy on the rest of us, it really makes playing not fun."

"Failure can teach the best lessons," he replied vaguely. Hugo's attention was split between focusing on the game and brooding again.

"I think you just enjoy winning too much to let me get used to the game and get some confidence. Bishop to G7."

Said Bishop shuffled to obey, putting Hugo's knight in danger for the next turn and preventing one of his own pawns from venturing forth further without undue risk.

Just as Hugo was giving the knight a command to move in order to avoid a future attack, a black and white owl flew in his bedroom window and landed gracefully on his bedpost. It then patiently waited for someone to take the plain white letter from it's beak.

Somewhat bemused, Hugo got up off the floor and walked over the elegant looking bird and gently accepted it's delivery. He smoothly tore the seal and opened up his letter, recognizing his sister's familiar handwriting. 'That's a surprise. I didn't think she'd send me a letter as she's probably all focused on acing her schoolwork.'

Lily came over and started stroking the owl. Its eyes blinked lazily, and it hooted in contentment.

"It's from Rose," Hugo informed her. He walked over to his desk to read the letter.

 _Dear Hugo,_

 _I hope you are not getting too bored around the house without me, though if I know dad he has you practicing Quidditch or mom will be making you study. I know you worry that if you don't work hard they'll think less of you. Stop thinking that rot! It won't happen. Dad may not be the perfect father, but he isn't so horrible as to be mean to his own son because he got sorted into Slytherin. Al told me that uncle Harry said that he would've been in Slytherin himself if he hadn't begged the hat to put him somewhere else because of Mr. Malfoy. While mum might get a bit impatient with you during your tutoring, it isn't your fault and it doesn't mean she loves you less than me. Always keep in mind the positive things, and you'll see there are more of them than you think in regards to our parents._

 _Now that I've gotten that out of the way, you'll never guess who I made friends with… Scorpius Malfoy! I know dad always told stories about how terrible Mr. Malfoy was in school, but Scorpius isn't that like that at all. He's actually pretty quiet and he gets along with Al well enough too. I don't know if you were told yet, but Al was actually sorted into Slytherin with Scorpius and a few others. So if you do get sorted into Slytherin house, there is someone you can count on in it. You should have seen James' face when we both got sorted outside of Gryffindor!_

 _Dad always said things in Gryffindor were about having fun, breaking the rules when you needed to, and that students were formed into groups of friends of three or four people. Ravenclaw is like that too, but we're not nearly so loud in here. Our groups have a bit of a system where chores for the dorm are given to certain students and change every week or so, so it's easier for the house elves. Within each of our groups, people switch chores with research in homework for their group, too. Those with high grades get the opportunity to take on pupils of a year lower, which is an interesting idea even though it's apparently full of favoritism. Al and Scorpius say Slytherin is a lot less friendly, that everyone focuses on getting better by themselves and becoming the best. They wouldn't say much more on the matter though, only that secrets and alliances are a big thing in their house and that help was never free. It worries me a little, but I'm sure those two will have each other to count on in there._

 _I hope this letter puts you more at ease, little brother. There is always a choice, and know you won't be alone no matter where you go. Give mum and dad my love. 3_

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Rose_

 _P.S. Here is something else to remember, 'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell. As for the owl, Othello belongs to Elise and she said he's partial to chicken and smoke-flavored ham._

By the time Hugo finished reading he was smiling. He scrubbed some tears out of his eyes and ran to find his parents, clutching his sister's letter. Othello hooted again, this time with indignation.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the living room, with Harry talking about how Rose and Albus were faring, as Rose hadn't contacted them yet, when all of a sudden they heard a yell:

"Rose sent me a letter!"

Harry hid his growing grin waiting for the inevitable outburst of shock from Ron when he would discover Rose hadn't gone to Gryffindor and Al become a Slytherin.


End file.
